


Rain

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Series: One-word Oneshots [2]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Summary: I really like doing this thing where I write little short stories with greenelan and also im very gay!!!
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: One-word Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Rain

The droplet fell directly onto Emma’s nose. She turned to Alyssa. “It’s going to rain.” 

“We better run then.”

They both stood, grinning at each other until one of them felt another drop. Then, Emma turned and started bolting, laughing into the sky, into the stars, into Alyssa’s heart. Alyssa ran after her, smiling and giggling like she was seven because she couldn’t feel anything but carefree around the other. Emma tripped, and her laughing never died down as she stumbled into the grass. 

Alyssa caught up to her, smiling when Emma stared up at her with all the love in the world. “Help me up?” Her girlfriend asked after her laughter died down.

Alyssa stuck out a hand, and relished in the feeling of Emma’s. Until she felt a tug, and she came tumbling forward and fast into the dirt, into Emma’s arms. 

“Emma!” Alyssa squealed, grinning. 

Emma kissed her forehead. 

Alyssa felt rain on her back. Emma felt it on her head. Neither really cared. Nor did they care about the dirt on their arms or the fact Emma’s going to have to thoroughly wash her jeans and t-shirt once they get back. She felt Alyssa’s hand on her chin, and then they were kissing.

Covered in mud, surrounded by rain, but they weren’t cold. There was a certain bliss about kissing each other. Why care about the droplets hitting her face or the dirt on her back when the world was kissing her? Why care about anything else when she was kissing the world back?

“We’re soaking, Em.” Alyssa mumbled against Emma’s lips.

“Who cares?” Emma whispered, and then kissed her again. 

She was kissing the world, and the world was kissing her back. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really like doing this thing where I write little short stories with greenelan and also im very gay!!!


End file.
